Héroes verdaderos
by Hessefan
Summary: Las manos le ardían, los dedos llagados aferraban el cuerpo de Eren y tironeaban en vano para liberarlo. —Esas son… —Los ojos entreabiertos y la ligera esperanza anidándose en los corazones— Las alas de la libertad. —Armin sabía: él no era tan fuerte como Mikasa, ni tenía tanta presencia como Rivaille. Tres años después sonrió, estiró la mano y acarició con sutileza esa cicatriz.


**Héroes verdaderos**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece.

**Beta**: Kirscheh (Gracias de nuevo, ¡wiiiii!)

**Prompt**: 011. Superhéroes [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 1021 palabras.

**Advertencias**: ninguna, está basado en el manga, pero no hay spoilers porque esto ya se vio en el animé (lo esperé y todo XD)

* * *

Quizás él no estuviera destinado a quedar inmortalizado en los libros de historia, pero de igual modo daría todo de sí para hacer de ese mundo suyo un lugar mejor.

"¡Lucha… porque este mundo es nuestro! Seremos libres, Eren".

O al menos moriría en el intento. Era mejor eso a vivir en el arrepentimiento.

Las manos le ardían, los dedos llagados aferraban el cuerpo de Eren y tironeaban en vano para liberarlo. No se iría de allí sin él. Al igual que Mikasa, no le importaba el peligro circundante, la prioridad en ese momento era conseguir alguna forma de subir a Eren a la seguridad de la muralla y lejos del alcance de los Titanes.

Cortar de manera arbitraria podría ser peligroso; bastante imprudente y precipitado de su parte había sido realizar ese corte para liberar el cuerpo. Pudo haber cortado por equivocación algún órgano vital o de plano matarlo, pero en ese momento de desesperación no se había detenido a reparar en esos pormenores, y una vez más debería usar la cabeza para salir de esa horrible encrucijada.

Sin embargo los dedos no le respondían, sabía que seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo, porque eso era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, el único pensamiento taladrándole el cerebro; pero no podía asegurarlo, el sentido del tacto había quedado inutilizado.

Los ojos ardían tanto como las palmas de las manos, pero sabía que no era por el vapor de titán, sino por las lágrimas de impotencia que sin éxito trataba de retener. _Débil_… era demasiado débil para hacer más que eso.

—Esas son… —Los ojos de Eren entreabiertos y la ligera esperanza anidándose en los corazones— Las alas de la libertad.

El emblema de la legión, la salvación.

…

Eren pasó tres días en coma luego de ese incidente. A Armin le costó tres meses poder recuperar el sentido del tacto. Le había quedado la cicatriz de la quemadura en el dorso de la mano izquierda, bien a la vista. Mikasa se la había vendado, murmurándole una vez más palabras que eran sinceras, pero no suficientes para confortarlo.

Le habló sobre lo valioso que era para ellos y lo imprescindible que era su presencia.

—Gracias, Armin —Le costaba admitirlo, pero no era tan orgullosa como para negarlo.

Había dado todo por perdido, incluso había perdido hasta la razón, pero Armin había aparecido con su templanza para pedirle que dejara todo en sus manos.

Para pedirle que dejara a su entero cuidado lo más importante para ella.

En su fuero más interno Mikasa sabía que Armin lograría lo que ella no había podido. Y así fue. Armin se las ingenió para hacer entrar en sí a Eren, para regresarlo del infierno.

Le había salvado la vida no solo a él, también a ella.

Armin era bueno para eso, para reconocer las capacidades y limitaciones de las personas, para hacer uso de las mismas en pos de obtener los mejores resultados. Armin no había dudado, incluso sabiendo que quedarse allí era una sentencia de muerte.

Lo había visto clavar las cuchillas en el punto débil de los titanes y no se permitió sentir horror. Debía confiar, debía creer en él. No dañaría a Eren, él se lo devolvería sano y salvo.

Sin embargo Armin parecía mirar esa cicatriz con cierta melancolía, como si todo lo que ella le estuviera diciendo no lograra llegar a él en verdad, pese a que asentía y respondía con efímeras sonrisas. Algo relacionado a ello, en lo más intrínseco de su espíritu, lo atormentaba. Tal vez el vago recuerdo de la expresión de Eren al ver el emblema de la legión, al ver a su salvador.

Armin sabía… él no era tan fuerte como Mikasa, ni tenía tanta presencia como Rivaille. También sabía que Eren cargaba con una pesada mochila, que las emociones negativas lo abrumaban y lo cegaban; y que si él seguía vivo y podía, de vez en cuando, creer en sí mismo, era gracia a ellos, gracias a él…

Conocer el mundo exterior era todo lo que quería. ¿En verdad Eren ya se había olvidado? ¿Del mundo exterior y de él? Enceguecido por su afán, parecía no tener ojos más que para la matanza indiscriminada de titanes, siguiendo la luz de Rivaille a ciegas, sin poder dejarla atrás.

Mientras, ellos dos irían detrás, cuidándolo de la manera en la que él mismo no sabía cuidarse.

Eso era suficiente.

¿Lo era?

Tres años después, Eren estaba pidiendo agua. Armin estiró el brazo cediéndole su cantimplora, sin dejar de hablar con vivacidad sobre las probabilidades de recuperar más terreno del que tenían en el presente.

No pasó desapercibida la ligera expresión de Eren, se había quedado absorto mirándole la mano, como si no se hubiera percatado de esa marca hasta entonces pese a ser tan notoria.

El trozo de piel en la mano izquierda de Armin estaba ligeramente arrugado. Ganarse una quemadura no era nada extraño si tomaban en cuenta el estilo de vida que llevaban. Debían agradecer, día a día, el conservar sus extremidades intactas.

—¿Y esa cicatriz?

Armin reparó en ella, como si también lo hiciera por primera vez. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar al respecto. Se aferró la mano refregándose la cicatriz, y titubeó antes de dar una sencilla, pero sincera respuesta.

—Es solo un recordatorio de quién soy.

Para sorpresa de Armin, Eren sonrió, como si lo dicho hubiera sido interpretado como lo que en realidad era. Por fin Armin se había dado cuenta que el camino atravesado y las heridas que cargaban en el cuerpo, nunca eran en vano.

Estiró su mano y acarició con sutileza esa cicatriz, rememorando aquella vez en la que, sumido en tinieblas, la voz de Armin había atravesado esa oscuridad para despertarlo de una horrible pesadilla.

Lo miró parpadeando y alejó la mano ante la perturbación de su amigo por un contacto tan inusual.

Y es que Eren recién reparaba en el detalle, ya sin ofensa a la fragilidad de su ego y hasta quizás con regocijo, que a través de todos esos años Mikasa nunca había dejado de protegerlo y Armin de salvarlo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^.**

* * *

02 de julio de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
